


Hamato Sango

by killerninja123



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Action, Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Adoption, Adult Shippou (InuYasha), Adult Turtles (TMNT), Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Babies, Bittersweet, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Childhood, Cousins, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Culture Shock, Cute Kids, Death Threats, Death from Old Age, Dimension Travel, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, InuYasha Being an Idiot (InuYasha), InuYasha Swears (InuYasha), Isekai, Lesbian Character, Love, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Memorials, Mentioned Higurashi Kagome, Mild Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Moving On, Mutants, Near Death Experiences, New Family, Nightmares, Normal Life, Old Age, Old Friends, One Big Happy Family, Other, Overprotective, POV Leonardo (TMNT), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Promises, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Realization, References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Reincarnation, Reunions, Reveal, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Second Chances, Secret Crush, Secret Past, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragic Romance, Training, Travel, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Understanding, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerninja123/pseuds/killerninja123
Summary: Sango and her friends were battling a demon that had a shard of the shikon jewel during the new moon, but she risked her life to protect her love ones ultimately receiving a fatal injury that caused her death. Before she died, she only wished to get another chance of life.The next thing she knew she woke up as an infant in the arms of her newly dying mother who was stabbed to death and was in a strange world that she wasn't familiar with. Then when four kappa-like creatures took her in, she realized that not only her wish was answered, but she was in over 500 years in the future. However, most importantly Sango had to accept the fact that everyone she loved was gone.As Sango grows up and experienced the adventures with her new family, she questioned everything in her past life; Friends, family, and herself. Realizing the fact that, maybe the past should stay in the past and move on to forge a new path for a new future for herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

In the night of the new moon was the night where everyone tried to avoid. Sango was riding on Kirara with her hiraikotsu in hand. She wiped the dirt off of her cheek, breathing heavily as she scanned around the area. Kirara looked tired, but agitated. The only thing Sango could do was to pet her head to comfort her companion. The two were tired and were trying to kill this demon for at least a few hours or so. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were at an abandoned hut with Inuyasha, who had gone into a human form. They all forgot that today was the day of the new moon and sadly, they all didn't had time to put a barrier after they found shelter cause the demon that they were fighting at the moment was following them. It wanted the rest of the shikon jewel that they had with them. Even though Sango could've had Kagome or Miroku with her, but she didn't want to risk it. She needed the two to protect Inuyasha and Shippo since they're both vulnerable. Also Miroku's wind tunnel was expanding, so she didn't want him to use it unless it was necessary. Besides, before the new moon, Kagome told her where the shard of the shikon jewel was. As long as Sango knew where it was, she knew she had no trouble fighting this demon off. 

"Where are you?" she muttered to herself. 

Kirara landed on the ground, not too far from the hut, but far enough where the others wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly, the ground cracked. Kirara growled and jumped away as a demon sprouted out from it's earthy shell. 

"There you are!" Sango said. "Hiraikotsu!"

She threw her gigantic boomerang at the demon, slicing it in half, but the demon's body regenerated instantly as if her hiraikotsu didn't do anything to it. Eyes widened, Sango bit her lip as her hiraikotsu came back to her. The demon roared as it charged at her with full speed. Kirara jumped up and blew out fire at the demon, but it had no effect. Sango gripped her hiraikotsu tightly as the demon opened it's mouth. The mouth had three rows of teeth. Light appeared inside as it shot out shards of teeth. Kirara nearly dodged it as the teeth scrapped Sango's shoulder, drawing blood. She winced and Kirara looked at her with worry. The only thing Sango could do was to give her companion a comforting smile.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang.

The boomerang flew straight into the demon's mouth, but the demon caught it by it's teeth, snapping it into pieces. Sango gasped and turned pale. She had her weapon broken before, but not like this. Growling, she took out her sword and jumped off of Kirara. The demon spew out more teeth shards, but Sango blocked it by slicing it with her sword. However, the teeth shards were scrapping her blade. Sango stabbed the demon into it's shoulder and took a small knife, smashing it into it's mouth by shoving the knife under it's chin. Kagome had told her that the shard was inside it's mouth in it's tongue.

As Sango tried to rip off it's tongue from the inside, the demon howled as it grabbed her waist, tossing her into a tree. Sango grunted, feeling a trickle of blood going down over her eye. Her whole body was burning as she spat out some blood. Kirara flew over to her nudging her head against hers.

"I-I'm fine, Kirara," Sango choked.

"Sango!" voices shouted.

Sango turned to the voices. Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were out of the hut with weapons ready. Kagome fired her purification arrows, but the demon caught it and snapped it in half as if it was nothing. Miroku threw his paper talismans, but just like Kagome's it had no effect. Shippo was using his fox fire and Inuyasha had his tenssaiga out as if he was ready to fight like always. 

"What kind of demon is this?!" Kagome shot another arrow and just like last time, it had no effect.

"Kirara, go and protect Kagome-chan and Houshi-sama," Sango groaned. "I'll be fine."

Kirara purred and flew over to her friends as she spew out some flames. Sango huffed as she slowly got up. She stared at the demon that still had her sword and knife in it's body. Kagome was running out of her arrows and Miroku had a hand near where his wind tunnel resides. With a deep breath, she ran around the area, trying not to be seen. Her whole body was begging her to stop, but she knew she had to keep going. As she got to the back of the hut, she climbed on it. 

When she got to the top, Sango use what's left of her energy and raced over to the demon with full speed as it opened it's mouth, releasing it's teeth shards. She ignored the blistering shards as she landed on top of the demon's head.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome screamed.

"Sango, get off!" Miroku shouted.

Sango didn't listen as the demon tried to shake her off of it, but she held on as tightly as she could. Sango shoved a hand into it's mouth. She could feel the demon snapping it's jaws into her arm. Screaming, Sango grabbed it's tongue and ripped it out, having her skin peeled off and some of the demon's teeth were lodged in her arm. Then the demon took her sword and stabbed her through the side of her stomach. Sango screamed some more as she threw the demon's tongue to Kagome, falling onto the ground. The demon roared as it fell on it's back.

"Sango!" everyone called.

Sango looked up as she saw her friends running over to her. She noticed that Kagome was pulling a shard out of the demon's tongue. Miroku held her in his arms as Kagome pulled out her sword. Sango winced as she coughed up more blood. Kirara transformed back into her kitten form as she nuzzled against her forehead.

"Are you okay, Sango?" Miroku asked.

As Sango opened her mouth, she coughed up more blood. She tried to breath, but she felt like something was pushing against her lungs. Her body was so much in pain. It was something she had never experienced before. The closest thing she had experienced something like this was when she was buried alive.

"Do you think we can make it to Kaede's hut on time?" Shippo questioned.

"We should, right guys?" Kagome asked.

"Let's just go and hurry," Inuyasha said.

"Y-You guys...don't n-need t-to," Sango finally managed to say.

Everyone was quiet as they all looked at her. Sango could only give them a warm smile. Kagome gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth as tears formed. Shippo held onto Kagome, burying his face on her leg, and Inuyasha turned. 

"No! No!" Miroku shouted. "We'll get you to Kaede, Sango! Just hang on!"

"I-I'm sorry everyone....," tears flowed over Sango's bloody cheek. "I-I love you. I love you a-all."

Then Miroku cried as he held onto Sango closer to him. Before she knew it, he kissed her. Sango would've scolded him for kissing her while being covered in dirt and blood, but she didn't care. She just wanted this moment to last a bit longer. As they broke apart, she could feel tears dropping onto her forehead.

"I love you too," Miroku sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Sango laughed faintly. "D-Don't be. It was...my choice. A-All I ask...from all of you is...to be happy a-and live your...life to the fullest."

_If only I could live like that _, Sango thought. It was like as if her life was flashing before her eyes. If she wasn't hurt like this, she could've gotten married to Miroku and have children. She could've grow old and see how much the world would change around her, but she couldn't. If there was one thing Sango wished for, it would be getting another chance at life. Then she realized that Kohaku would be all alone. Her precious little brother who she tried to get back, the main reason why she joined Inuyasha, she would never see him again.__

____

____

"T-Tell...Kohaku, I'm...s-sorry," Sango said.

Then her body was becoming lighter by the second. As Sango took her last breath, she heard everyone calling out her name. Smiling, she closed her eyes for the final time.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream caused Sango snapped her eyes open. She gasped, wondering where that sound was coming from. Was someone being attack by a demon? It was dark and rain was drizzling. She found herself lying on her back behind an odd metal container. As she lifted her hand, she paused. Her hand was an infant's hand. Sango stared at her other hand and down to her body. She was now small. _I'm a baby?_ she thought. Why was she a baby?! Where were her friends? What is this place?

Footsteps approached her as a woman loomed over her. The woman was drenched in blood. A warm smiled spread across her face and she lifted Sango into her arms. Sango tried to speak, but all came out was baby blabbering. She really wanted to help this poor woman, but how could she when she was in this body.

"It's okay, my darling, you'll be fine," she spoke.

Sango frowned. What was this language? Why could she understand it? Sango had heard it before when Kagome was reading her books and speaking it out loud. Kagome had explained to her that in her era, there were many languages and countries.

As the woman took a step, she fell onto her side. Sango gasped. She tried to call for help, but all came out was a baby's whimpered. That's it! Sango thought. She kept on whimpering until she let out a wailing sound. She could feel hot tears flown down to her face. Then she heard footsteps landing behind her. The woman lifted herself up, holding Sango up. Sango stopped crying as she whimpered a bit.

"Oh no," a male's voice spoke.

"Please, please!" the woman begged. "Take her."

"Lady, did you even take a good look at us?!" another man's voice shouted.

"Raph, enough!" the first man hissed.

The first man sounded calm and soothing, while the second one, who Sango assumed his name was Raph, was gruff and almost angry. Sango had to admit, the second voice kind of reminded her of Inuyasha.

"Miss, I'll take you to the hospital right away," the first man said.

"No! Just take my baby." The woman begged. "Please! He doesn't know she exists! Please!"

Then there was silence, except for the sound of the rain. Sango tried to turn her head, but she couldn't. The only thing she could see were their shadows behind the woman. There were two large shadows that don't look human. They seemed to have three fingers and there were something on their backs. From their silhouette, Sango noticed they had weapons on them.

"What's her name?" the first man finally asked.

"Coral," the woman answered. "Coral Yasuda."

Coral? Sango thought. Why was she calling her name in a different language? She did recognized Yasuda as a Japanese name. Although, only royalty and high ranking nobles were able to have last names.

"Leo, you can't be serious!" Raph exclaimed.

The first man Leo held Sango. His skin was rough and she swore that she could feel scales. She looked up and her eyes widened. A kappa with blue eyes and a blue masked and katanas was holding her! Sango wanted to try to cry again, but the gentleness of the blue masked kappa made her stop. He gave her a smile, stroking her short hair. His touch made her muscles relax. She felt calm around this kappa. Next to him was another kappa that was buff, carrying sais, and had bright green eyes and a red mask. Sango was sure these kappas were ninjas. However, she was sure that ninjas wore navy blue to blend in the night. Not a bright blue and red colors.

Sango glanced back at the woman. The bleeding woman smiled faintly as she collapsed onto the ground. The two gasped and the red masked kappa quickly ran over tot he woman. He placed a large finger on her neck and looked at them. He shook his head.

"She's gone," the red masked kappa, who Sango recognized as the voice of Raph sighed.

"Let's go and meet with the others," the blue masked kappa, Leo said. "Call Casey, April, and Karai and tell them what happened. I want them to meet us at the lair."

Then the two jumped on an odd looking house as they ran. Sango turned and saw Raph talking into a turtle shell. It looked like it was something to communicate with. Sango stared at the blue masked kappa. He didn't looked like the other kappas she saw. In fact, they just almost looked like regular turtles with human traits. Were they hanyos that were similar to Jinenji?

When the two kappas landed, Sango saw there were two more kappas that were similar to them. One was taller with an egg looking head with a purple masked and reddish-brown eyes, while the other had a rounder head with an orange masked and bright blue eyes. The purple one was carrying a bo staff, while the other had nunchaku's.

 _"A baby!"_ the orange kappa squealed. _"Awww!"_

Sango stared at the orange kappa with wide eyes. The creature spoke in Japanese! Her native language! Sango couldn't help, but let out baby giggles. Finally a language that she knew very well!

 _"Leo, please tell me Raph didn't stole someone's baby."_ the purple one said.

 _"Hey, I didn't do anything!"_ Raph snapped.

Leo sighed. _"Raph and I heard the baby crying and found her and her mother. The mother looked like she was stabbed and was dying. She only asked us to take her daughter."_

 _"I already called Casey and the others,"_ Raph pointed out. _"They should be here in an hour or two."_

" _Poor little guy,_ " the orange kappa sniffed. _"What's his name?"_

" _She's a girl, idiot!"_ Raph growled. " _and her name is Yasuda Coral."_

" _We should head inside,"_ the purple kappa said. _"Babies get could easily."_

The purple kappa lifted an opening as they jumped down, revealing a dark tunnel. Sango squirmed by an awful stench that smelled like human waste. She whimpered a bit, but Leo gently rocked her causing her to calm down. Sango quickly learned that the four kappas were brothers and the purple and orange masked kappas were called Donnie and Mikey. She had to admit, these names were very odd.

When Sango saw light, she gasped. She never saw anything like it. There were strange objects that she never saw before. One of them was a box with glass that Inuyasha told her, Miroku, and Shippo before and it had moving pictures. Then they took her into a room with strange equipment, while Leo told the others to get some blankets. Sango wasn't sure how to describe it other than being strange and something that Kagome would bring. Leo handed her over to Donnie as he set her gently on a table. He unwrapped her from her bundle and opened part of her clothing. He put an odd-looking necklace in his ears and pressed something metal and cold on her chest. Donnie nodded as he removed her wet baby clothes.

 _"It looks like she is only a day old,"_ Donnie said. _"I don't think the woman went to the hospital. Coral still has her umbilical cord."_

" _We got blankets, dudes and small dudette!_ " Mikey called.

 _"Thanks, Mikey,"_ Leo smiled.

Leo wrapped a blanket around her and held her in his arms. Sango tried to thank him, but only a soft coo came out of her tiny mouth. Then in the corner of her eyes, Sango turned to an empty glass tube that showed her reflection. She was small with her same brown hair and eyes. She looked like a baby version of herself. Eyes widened, Sango gasped. She remembered what happened. She died when she fought that demon to protect everyone and her only wish was to get another chance at life. Was this the wish that was granted? Of all places, why this modern era? That meant Sango was over 500 years in the future. If this is the era that Kagome lived, does that mean everyone was dead? What happened to Kagome? Did she lived or did she died? Did she stayed in her the past? Was this really Kagome's era or another universe?

" _So what are we going to do with Coral?"_ Raph asked. _"Put her in foster care?"_

 _"Too risky,"_ Donnie replied. _"I read that the system isn't good. There are good people, but the chances for Coral to be in a bad home could likely happen. Also there is a chance that whoever her father is, he could have custody over her and do the same to her mother."_

 _"Can we keep her, Leo?"_ Mikey begged. " _Please! She's not scared of mutants!"_

" _Mikey, she's a baby,_ " Donnie pointed out.

Mutants? So that's what they are. Sango thought. She wasn't sure what a mutant was and never heard of that term before, but she knew she'll know eventually.

 _"Let me think about it, Mikey,"_ Leo said. _"When Casey, April, and Karai get back, we'll know for sure. For now, we need baby supplies."_

 _"Already called Mr. O'Neil,"_ Donnie held up the shell object.

It didn't took long for them to get the supplies as well as Donnie fixing her up by carefully removing her umbilical cord. When the milk was ready, Leo took her to the area with the box with glass and sat down in front of it while the others went somewhere. Leo held an odd-looking bottle as he fed her with it. Leo used a device to control the box as moving pictures appeared. Sango stared at it with awed. She didn't know what was happening, but it looked like as if it was a book that came to life. Sango glanced at Leo who was concentrating on feeding her. He stared at the strange box a couple of times, but his eyes were still on her. When she was finished with her bottle, Sango yawned. She was sleepy, but at the same time she didn't want to go to sleep.

" _You are a cutie aren't you?_ " Leo cooed.

Sango held up her chubby hands, grabbing Leo's mask tails. She kept on pulling and pulling until his mask fell off. Despite what he and the others looked like and from what Sango could tell, they protect people. She knew that if they were living at her era, they would've been highly respected and probably received tons of marriage proposals.

" _Aren't you a strong one_ ," Leo pressed his snout against her nose.

Giggling, Sango let go of his mask and reached out for him as her small hands touched his face. Leo chuckled and pulled away. Then he held out a finger and Sango grasped it, tightly as she could. Sango stared into his eyes, hoping to convey that she wanted to stay here. Leo's eyes softened as he kissed her forehead.

"Guys, we're here!" a woman's voice called.

"Woah, did Raph stole someone's kid?!" man's voice spoke.

"I didn't stole anyone's kid!" Raph shouted.

Leo stood up and Sango saw two humans walking over to them. They looked strange and foreign to her. One was a woman with orange hair and blue eyes, while the other was a man with dark hair with dark eyes. He was wearing odd-looking blue clothes.

"Hey, April! Where's Karai?" Mikey walked out of a room.

"She'll be here soon," April said.

"Casey, what did you and the police find out?" Donnie asked.

"The lady you guys found is the wife of a CEO," Casey explained. "She was reported missing for nine months and Yasuda was their main suspect cause there was so many reports of abuse. Now Mrs. Yasuda was found and they did an autopsy that she was stabbed over a hundred times and found out that she was pregnant. They're trying to find the baby now. The police thinks that Yasuda might've disposed of the baby, but of course he didn't, cause she's right here."

"Anything else?" Leo questioned.

"Yasuda used to be a part of the Foot Clan," another woman spoke.

Everyone turned to the entrance of the lair as a Japanese woman with short hair walked in. Sango's eyes widened. She knew what the Foot Clan was. They were a ninja clan she had tp protect in one of her missions when she was just starting out. From what she knew they greatly dislike the Hamato Clan. She even helped the Hamato Clan before too. They were a lot nicer than the Foot. From what this woman looked, Sango knew she was part of the Foot Clan and she assumed that this woman was probably Karai.

"I kicked him out after we defeated Shredder," Karai continued. "I had no idea he was still living here. Hopefully, he'll stay in jail."

"Considering the fact that he committed first degree murder, he will," Casey said.

Everyone was silence as they all tried to gather all the information that was just said. Even though Sango didn't understood some of the terms, but from what she was told, the woman, her new mother went through a lot just to keep her safe. She wished she gotten a chance to know her a bit longer.

"So did Raph thought took someone's baby?" Karai asked.

"For the last time, I didn't stole anyone's baby!" Raph shouted. "Why do you guys think that?!"

"Well, there was the time you found Spike in the sewers," Mikey said. "Then you thought Chompy was an orphan and Tokka almost destroyed the world, so there was that."

Donnie sighed. "Raph, it's not our fault for thinking that. You're most likely be the one who'll take orphans like taking free pizza!"

"So, what are you going to do with the baby?" Karai put a hand on Raph's shoulder before he could beat someone up.

"Yeah, bro, are we going to keep her?" Mikey jumped excitedly.

"We do have extra rooms," Donnie mentioned. "I can make a crib for her. I can make a birth certificate and everything. We can put down that Karai has custody over her  
"orphan" niece, so it won't draw suspicion."

"I don't mind helping as long as I don't change a single dipper!" Raph said.

Leo laughed. "Of course she's staying guys!"

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered. "Congrats bro, you're a father!"

Sango smiled and realized that she was still holding Leo's finger. She held it tighter, drawing his attention to her. Smiling, Leo pecked her forehead. Sango never knew that they'll be fine with her staying with them. She thought they'll sent her away. Even though everything happened so fast, but she didn't mind having a turtle as a father.

"Sango," Leo said.

"Sango?" Casey asked. "What does that mean?"

"Coral," Leo said. "Mrs. Yasuda named her Coral in English. Might as well, just name her Sango, then. Besides, calling her Sango in Japanese seems fitting to her than calling her by her English name."

The others muttered to themselves of how it does fit her. Sango wanted to tell her new father that it does fit her because that was her actual name. Ever since she was reborn here, they only called her Coral, but now her new father was calling her by her original name. Sango giggled and sniffed a bit. She felt like she was going to cry. She thought she'll lost her old name forever. Sango yawned. She didn't realized how tired she was. When she closed her eyes, Leo held her close.

"Welcome to the family, Hamato Sango," Leo said.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since Sango stayed them. Like all babies she just eat and sleep. To Leo's surprised she barely cried at night, which made Leo worried, but Donnie assured him that all babies were different on their sleeping schedule, so it wasn't a surprised that Sango slept differently than other babies. Donnie even checked to make sure she was extra healthy and read on some books so that way they could be prepared for her development. The nursery Donnie built was next to Leo's room, so that way it'll be easier for him to go to Sango whenever she needed him.

Mikey ended up nicknaming her San, which meant he's calling her three and knowing Mikey, he won't stop. Of course Mikey's reasoning was that since the four of them had nicknames, Sango should get one too. Casey updated them on what happened to Mr. Yasuda, who was founds guilty on murdering his wife. The police gathered all the evidence they needed and the trail ended a bit too quickly, but given how there was so much evidence that Yasuda greatly failed to hide, he was sentence to life in prison. The police couldn't find Sango for obvious reasons, so they assumed she was dead. That made everyone happy that Mr. Yasuda was behind bars and wouldn't lay a finger on his daughter.

Everyone pitched in on helping Leo with Sango. Whenever Leo and the others had to patrol, Karai, Shinigami, and sometimes both would babysit her. When they come back, they always find Sango wearing dark clothing. Casey even gave him old baby clothes from his little sister. Even April gave him some of her old baby stuff.

Leo was meditating like always, but this time Sango was sound asleep in her swinging cradle. Hearing her breathing made him relax, knowing that she is safe and sound. Leo barely let her in the dojo unless he was meditating. He wondered if this was how his father felt when he was raising him and his brothers.

Then a soft coo caused him to open his eyes. Leo turned to his daughter who was now wide awake, holding out her chubby hands. Sango had a pink baby dress with a matching bow and booties. Chuckling, Leo lifted her up and held her carefully as he could.

"Do you had a good sleep, my little hime?" Leo cooed.

Sango responded with a giggle. He walked over to the family shrine where there was a picture of Splinter and Tang Shen. Leo had already introduced Sango to them, but it was when she was asleep when he did that. Sango made some baby noises and pointed both of her small hands at the picture.

"Yes, that is your grandparents," Leo said.

"Ah!" Sango uttered.

"Yes, he is a rat."

Leo lifted her up as if he was going to toss her, but he didn't. Sango squealed and shoved her arms up and down. Leo laughed blew a raspberry kiss on her cheek. Sango made a high pitch squealed, smashing her hands against his face.

"Can you say Chichiue?" Leo asked.

"Oh, hm, ah!" Sango replied.

"Close enough," he kissed her forehead. "Let's watch Space Heroes!"

Without any delay, Leo speed walked into the living area and turned on the T.V. The daily episode of Space Heroes was on like always. He knew that Sango wasn't old enough to watch T.V. since she'll just fall asleep, but he didn't mind. Leo laid on his shell and put his daughter on his plastron as he rocked her from side to side. Sango giggled and she touched his face.

"If you turned Sango into a Space Heroes nerd, I'm blaming you," Raph walked into the living area and sat down.

"Who knows, maybe she'll turned out like her old man!" Leo smirked.

Raph rolled his eyes. He leaned over, patting Sango's tiny head. "Are you going to train her to be the next sensei?" Raph asked.

Leo pursed his lips. It wasn't the first time he had gotten that question. He understood why. Sango was his only child and heir. Even though there was Slash, but Slash didn't want to be the next sensei. Karai was running the Foot Clan with Shinigami as her wife. He heard that the two were planning to have a donor and surrogate mother. Casey and Karai even asked him about it, but he always responded by saying he'll think about it. Raph, on the other hand was something he didn't expected.

"I do want to train her to be a kunoichi," Leo answered. "but as the next sensei, I don't know. If Sango wants to, then I will offer her that responsibility. For now, I just want her to be a happy little baby. I don't want to put any pressure on her just because she's my only child."

Raph nodded. "I get you. Being leader is stressful. I know we live longer than other humans, but I think it's best just to prepare her in case if anything happens."

Leo chuckled. "Since when are you a planner?"

"Well someone's gotta watch out for the little lady. Now, give her to me and go watch your nerd show!"

Scoffing, Leo handed Sango over to Raph. Despite his usual tsundere-ness Leo noticed how Raph's eyes lit up every time he gets a chance to spend time with his niece, just like how he was around Chompy and Slash. Even though Raph wouldn't admit it, but he's a good father too. Shaking his head, Leo continued to watch his show.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several months since Sango became a part of the Hamato Clan and she had learned so much about her new family as well as the world around her. Sango finally understood what a mutant was and how her father and uncles were different from the demons and hanyos she experienced. Despite the difference, the prejudice was similar. She was even fascinated by the modern technology, but mostly the T.V. and the phone. The T.V. was like watching a story coming to life and the phone was very useful methods of talking to one another. She found out that the "ninja food" that Inuyasha and Shippo would called whenever Kagome brought food from the modern era was just normal food that evolved over time. She couldn't wait to try new food when she finally has teeth. Sango even realized that she hadn't been to the surface since she was taken in, but she didn't mind. All in all, she gotten used being a baby, since she couldn't do much.

However, since everything that happened, Sango still couldn't believed that she was reincarnated into the future just like how Kikyo was reincarnated as Kagome. Sango wasn't sure why she still retained her old memories, but having her old name back was mostly shocking, since she thought she'll only be called Coral in English than in Japanese. She wondered if there was a reason for her to retained everything. Was she the only one reincarnated or were there others like her that retained everything?

She wondered what happened to everyone. Did they defeated Naraku? What happened to the shikon jewel? Did they save Kohaku? Did Kohaku grew up and became the new chief? Was Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara still around? Did Kagome chose to stay in her old era? There were so many things that Sango wanted to know. Sango wondered if it was possible for her to find love again. Would it be alright if she did? Even in her past life, she never thought of love until she met Miroku.

Sango whimpered and squirmed around her crib. Was being reincarnated with remembering everything was supposed to be this sad? Why does she still feel the pain of her heart like when she left her friends?! Everyone she knew was dead!

Eyes widened, Sango let out a wailing cry. Gone! They were all gone and she wouldn't be able to see them again! As much as Sango was grateful to have a new family, but at the same time, it still hurts. She was alone and no one would understand what she was going through.

"Sango!" Leo barged into her room, covered in sweat.

Leo raced over to her and picked her up. Sango cried as she hung onto him. He softly hummed and rocked her from side to side as he rubbed her back. The sound of his voice and the rhythm of his heartbeat made Sango relax. She stopped crying, but let out a few whimpers and hiccups.

"There, there," Leo spoke softly. "Chichiue's here. You're fine, Sango."

Leo let out a sigh and made a quick check on her diaper. In the corner of her eyes, her uncles, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey peered out with worried looks. They walked up to them, staring over her father's shoulder.

"Is San, okay?" Mikey asked.

"I think so," Leo replied.

"I never heard her cry like that before," Raph said. "Is her diaper full?"

Leo shook. "No, I don't think she's hungry either. I just fed her an hour ago."

"Maybe she has attachments issues," Donnie pointed out.

You got that right, Sango wanted to say. Sango looked up at her father with teary eyes. Leo smiled, gently wiping her tears with his large finger. Her father sat at a rocking chair that Donnie made and pulled out four small turtle plushies of her father and uncles from the dresser, handing it to her. Right away, Sango snatched the plushies, holding it tightly. Leo chuckled and kissed her forehead, while her uncles peered over her father's shoulder.

"See, you're okay," Leo said. "There's no need to be scared." he turned to her uncles. "I think she heard a noise and just got spooked."

"Don't worry, San! Uncle Mikey will right off monsters for you!" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah, no one messes with you and gets away with it!" Raph smirked.

"Unless it's Mikey," Donnie pointed out.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled.

Everyone laughed and Sango smiled as she cry some more. This time it wasn't sad tear tears, but happy ones. She was glad to meet her new family. Even though the first meeting was a bit hectic, but in the end, she was glad that Leo took her in. Then Leo gasped. He looked worried at first, but let out a sigh. He chuckled and shook his head as he held Sango to his chest.

"You're an emotional one, huh?" Leo stood up. "Come on, let's go take a walk around the sewers."

"Can we come too?" Mikey asked, giving him the usual puppy dog eyes.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered.

"A walk sounds nice," Donnie said.

"I could use a good walk," Raph nodded.

"Ah!" Sango agreed.

Leo chuckled and shook his head. It didn't took long for Leo to pack everything for their walk...well, it was mostly Sango's baby things, since everyone else was already had their weapons on them. When Leo strapped her into her carrier, everyone walked out of the lair. Even though a lot of people would say the sewers isn't right for a baby, but Sango didn't mind the stench. She got used to it. As she looked up at her father, she smiled and rested on his plastron.

**Omake**

Leo was sipping on his tea with Mikey as he watched them trying to master Mikey's nunchaku's. He was taking a break from it since they're very hard to master. He wanted everyone to master each other's weapons since they couldn't last time. As he took another sip, he stopped and lowered his cup. There was a loud crying sound, but it was hard to hear, since Raph and Donnie were sparing with the nunchaku's.

"Yame!" Leo ordered.

At once the two stopped. They were about to say something, but Leo held up his hand. His eyes widened. There was no mistake. It was a crying sound, a very familiar one he knew too well.

"MY BABY!" Leo screamed.

Then he ran out of the dojo before anyone could say a word. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at each other and back at where Leo ran. They all knew that Leo could be a worrywart sometimes, but this was pushing it.

"Damn," Raph said.

"You could say that again," Donnie wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"At least we know that if anything happens to Sango, Leo will go on a murder spree," Mikey commented.

Raph and Donnie slowly turned to Mikey as they both went pale. Sometimes they hate it when Mikey was right. They couldn't stop thinking of the mental image of Leo tearing down New York cause someone was asking for a death wish by kidnapping Sango.


	5. Chapter 5

It had already been a year since Sango came into the Hamato family. Her hair was still short and in a very short ponytail that her Uncle Raph somehow manage to do, but her bangs were coming together. Everyone was taking pictures of her on their phones, cause everyone wanted to celebrate on the day of her birth or birthdays from what she overheard from her family. Birthdays and holidays were very interesting to Sango and very enjoyable. Sango had never celebrated her birthdays before since she came from the Sengoku Era. She was even sure that they never celebrated holidays either, but she loved it very much and spending time with her family on these days was worth it.

The whole Hamato siblings were taking turns on dressing her in kimonos that her father, uncles, and her Aunt Kaiai with her wife Shinigami handemade themselves. However, it looked like more of a competition. The first outfit she was given to her by Raphael. It was a red kimono with cherry blossoms, a white obi, and a cherry blossom hairclip. Her Uncle Donnie gave her a purple hakama with peony patterns and a lavender peony hairclip. Her Uncle Mikey gave her a simple orange yukata with peach blossoms and a matching orange bow. Her Aunt Karai and Aunt Shinigami gave her a black kimono with chrysanthemum patterns. Lastly her father, Leo gave her a blue kimono with pink Chinese bell flower patterns.

"The red one obviously fits her," Raph huffed.

"No, the black one!" Karai growled.

"I'm her father and I know what color fits her best!" Leo glared at them. "It's the blue one!"

"I think orange does," Mikey crossed his arms.

Donnie put his hands on his hips. "Actually, the purple one fits better."

Then the five siblings argued over which color fits her best. Sango sighed. In the corner of her eyes, April and Casey watched them with amusement. If Sango were able to talk, she would've told them that she loves all the colors and would wear them on special occasions.

Suddenly, one of their phones rang. Leo took out his phone, frowned, and quickly went into the kitchen. The remaining four siblings had a glare down and it looked like they were going to be at each other's throats any second. Sango crawled over to Mikey, slapping her hand at his leg. The four stopped arguing and looked down.

"Aba aba!" Sango said.

"Aw!" Mikey picked her up. "You're so cute, I don't care if you beat me up."

Raph scoffed. "You say that now, but wait until she becomes a kunoichi and we'll talk!"

"I still don't care!" Mikey grumbled.

Then Leo came out of the kitchen. He quickly strapped his katanas on, which made everyone paused. Sango held out her hands to her father. Leo gave her a sad smile and patted her head.

"I'm sorry, I had to leave for a bit," Leo apologized.

"What happened?" Donnie asked.

"Slash and the mutanimals need help," Leo explained. "Some canisters of mutagen got stolen and a couple of humans got mutated in the process and wrecking havoc."

"So, that's why Slash's not here," Raph said.

Sango knew of Slash. She hadn't met him personally, but from what she knew he was her uncle's pet turtle called Spike and then he got mutated into a giant one and renamed himself Slash. Since he has part of her uncle's DNA, Slash was technically his son, even though they're technically the same age.

Leo nodded. "I shouldn't be out for too long. Maybe two hours or three. You guys stay here in case if we need more backup. If anything happens like the Purple Dragons or our other enemies, I want at least one person to watch Sango."

"You got it, bro!" Mikey gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it! We got this!"

"Mikey's right," Karai said. "We all had watched Sango separately and all of us together shouldn't be a problem."

April nodded. "Yeah, there's like seven of us and one baby."

Leo sighed. "You guys have a point. Just call me if anything happens. Hopefully, it doesn't take too long." Leo kissed Sango's head. "Chichiue will be right back."

Sango watched Leo as he ran out of the lair. Soon everyone just sat down and watched T.V, eating some of the cake and drinking soda, while others drank alcohol. Well, only Raph, Karai, Shinigami, and Casey. Sango was sitting with her Uncle Donnie, who made her try to stand on her feet and holding her hands. Each time Sango tried to walk, her legs wobbled. but she tried to keep her balance. As he let go, Sango took a step, but she fell onto her bottom. Donnie chuckled as they tried again, but each time Sango tried to walk, she kept falling. Then Mikey ran over to them and scooped her into his arms. Donnie gasped and glared at his orange clad brother, but Mikey didn't pay any attention. instead, Mikey tossed her up and caught her. If Leo saw this, he would have a heart attack.

"Can you say, Mikey?" Mikey asked. "Or uncle?"

"Ung!" Sango spoke.

"Mikey!"

"Keh."

Suddenly, there was an alarm coming from Donnie's lab. Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed over to the lab. They all stared at his laptop that had a map of New York and there were purple dots on separate places.

Raph groaned. "Really, the Purple Dragons again?!"

"Could've been worst," Donnie said. "Would you rather deal with Tiger Claw again?"

Raph sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"Um...what about Sango?" Casey pointed to her. "Who's going to watch her."

Everyone turned to Sango as if they had forgotten that she was there. Sango stared at and every one at them, waiting to see who would watch her. As much as she was appreciate their duty, but she knew they couldn't leave her on her own. Besides, she had never saw her father's wrath and she would rather not see that.

"We could bring her along," Karai said.

Raph gaped. "Uh, is it really safe to bring her along, though?"

"Sis has a point," Mikey said. "San is a very chill baby."

"There's seven of us," Karai pointed out. "So it shouldn't be hard to watch her."

"And it's just the Purple Dragons," Shinigami spoke up. "They're easy to dealt with. Besides, when was the last time Sango was at the surface?"

Donnie nodded. "Shinigami does have a point. We can't shelter her and Leo won't be back for a few hours."

Raph sighed. "Fine, we'll take her. How many groups did the Purple Dragons split into, Donnie?"

"Just three," Donnie answered. "It looks like they're going to regroup soon. We should get going."

"Let's just hurry before Leo gets back," April said. "I don't want to see an angry Leo."

"No one does, Red!" Casey exclaimed.

"Come on, then! Let's go!" Raph ordered.

Sango gaped. There was no way they could be that serious on bringing her along. This was insane! Sango had been alone with each and every one of them before and they _never_ acted like this! Hell, even her uncles too care of her together and they _never_ came up something like this! It was like as if all logic was thrown out of the window! Quickly, everyone got their weapons and Raph put on her baby coat, strapping her onto her carrier as they set out for the night. _Oh, kami-sama_ , Sango thought, _oh Chichiue, please help me! Save me!_


	6. Chapter 6

Raph tried to soothed Sango as Donnie drove the shellraiser around New York. When they left the lair, she just suddenly started crying. He checked her diaper, tried feeding her, use a bottle, toys, and everything! No matter what he tried, nothing worked. Raph handed her over to Shinigami, since she was the closest. He watched her tried to sing Sango to sleep, but the one year old ended up yanking her long black hair, crying even louder.

"Someone please stop her crying!" Raph snapped. "If we drive pass Leo, he would kill us!"

"She's hitting me!" Shinigami shrieked.

Raph gasped as he saw Sango slamming her chubby fists at Shinigami and spitting at her. He quickly got a hold of his niece, rocking her back and forth. Every time he looked at her, he could've swore she was giving him a death glare. Raph stuffed a binky in her mouth, but she spit it out right back at him and cried even more! Mikey held up her plush toys, shaking them to get her attention, but that didn't work either. Raph turned to Casey for help, but his best friend's back was facing him and he was looking at the ceiling as if it was interesting. He turned to Karai, who was flirting with Shinigami. As he turned to April, she was using her telepathic powers to play with two bouncy balls and spinning them around, Aavatr style. Then the shellraiser stopped, causing Sango to stop crying, but she was still whimpering. Raph wasn't sure how that stopped her crying, maybe she wasn't used to being in a vehicle. Raph looked out and saw they were at a gas station.

"You forgot to fill up gas?!" Raph shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry, we've all been busy if you hadn't noticed!" Donnie glared at him.

"Just fill up the gas!"

Suddenly, Sango started crying again! Donnie rolled up the windows, trying to block her sounds, but Raph was sure someone would hear. Raph handed her to Donnie, who tried to do funny faces, but that wans't working.

"April, can you get into Sango's mind and calm her down?!" Donnie asked.

April turned pale and chuckled uneasily. "I-I can't."

"What the hell you mean you can't?! Donnie shrieked.

"Her mind is guarded," She explained.

Raph's eyes widened. "Wait...you mean-"

April nodded. "Yeah, she won't let me inside."

Raph's mouth fell open. He felt like he wanted to punch something. He had a million questions, but he wasn't sure where to start. The only thing he could do was to let out a long sigh.

"WHAT?!" Donnie screamed. "So you're telling me, this one year old infant is not letting you inside her head?! How is that even possible?! She's a normal human baby, April! Babies are babies! Their minds are not sophisticated like us! She's still learning! How am I supposed to believe that?!"

"I'm serious, Donnie!" April snapped.

Donnie growled. "Well, I'm serious too!"

"April, please just try!" Raph begged.

April was hesitant about it, but she slowly nodded. She gulped and put her hands on Sango and closed her eyes. Sango finally stopped crying, but she was letting out some whines and whimpers. Then April opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Nada?" Miket guessed.

April sighed. "Nada."

"Casey, fill up the gas, now!" Donnie ordered.

Without question, Casey did as he was told. Donnie took Sango from Raph's arms. She started whimpering again and Donnie tried to make some funny faces that their niece loves, but that wasn't working either.

"Sango, please, stop crying!" Donnie begged. He almost sounds like he wanted to cry too. "I promised we won't take you out like this again, just please stop!"

Then Sango's whimpering started to died down as she held Donnie's hand. Everyone let out a sighed. Raph couldn't believed that actually worked. When Casey came back, Donnie drove to where the Purple Dragons were grouping up, while he held Sango. She didn't look too happy to be here and he knew it was his and everyone's fault. Hopefully, when they get back to the lair, no one tells Leo, cause even though everyone had seen Leo getting angry before, but this was different. Leo's a father now and knowing how he acted around Sango all the time, Raph hated to admit it, but he didn't want to see an angry Leo. It was like as if all seven of them were asking for a death wish.

When Donnie parked the shellraiser, Raph was about to hand his niece her bottle and just get out, but Donnie put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"We can't leave her here!" Donnie said. "It's illegal and I would rather not have the shellraiser get broken into by the police."

Raph blinked. "We're only going to fight these guys for a few minutes. I think Sango'll be fine."

"Uh, Raph, I have to agree with Donnie," Casey spoke up. "As a police officer, I feel uncomfortable leaving Sango unattended. We could bring her along or put her somewhere safe. Also, I don't think they'll hurt us. Everyone knows what happens if someone hurts a child. They get beaten up in jail."

Everyone stared at Casey as if he had another head. Raph knew that it was true if a criminal hurts a child, they get beaten up, but at the same time he didn't want to bring Sango into a legit fight. If she was an adult, it'll be fine, but she's not and very vulnerable to get taken. Besides, Raph was sure Leo would kill them if he brought Sango into a fight.

Raph handed Sango to Donnie. "You put her somewhere safe. Not too far and not too close. Make sure not to be seen. Where are the Purple Dragons?"

"Near Murikami's." Donnie said.

"Let's go."

At once, they all got out of the shellraiser. Donnie went to the left, while they went to the right. They all jumped onto the roofs and ran. It didn't took them long enough to go to an alleyway near Murikami's. Donnie joined them a minute or so later. His younger brother gave him a thumb's up. Raph let out a sigh. At least he knew Sango was safe.

Everyone peered down as they saw the Purple Dragons were showing off what they took. Some got jewels, others got money, and museum paintings. Mikey took a smoke bomb and turned to him. Raph mouthed, three, two one. Mikey dropped the smoke bomb, causing the Purple Dragons to yelped. At once everyone jumped down from their hiding place. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Karai fought the Purple Dragons, while Casey, Shinigami, and April handled the others who were holding the stolen items. Raph couldn't help, but smirk every time he punched one of the Purple Dragons like it was nothing. He didn't need to use his sais at all. As Raph tossed another Purple Dragon, Mikey jumped and kicked them into the dumpster. However, to Raph's dismay, the fight didn't last much. In fact, it was a bit too fast. All of the Purple Dragons were knocked out and the others had the stolen items.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey cheered. "That was easy!"

Raph nodded. "Grab the stuff and let's get Sango before we put those things back. Donnie, take us where you put her."

When everyone did as they were told, Donnie led them to where Sango was. It wasn't too far from where they were fighting the Purple Dragons. In fact they were only walking a couple buildings passed Murikami's. When they turned to an alleyway, there were two trashcans together. Donnie pushed them away, revealing a worn out box. As they all looked inside, Raph frowned. It was empty, except for a binky. Donnie gaped and looked behind some trashcans, but Sango wasn't there. As Donnie looked at all of them, Raph slowly realized what was happening. At once, everyone looked around the alleyway, in trashcans, bags, inside, and outside of dumpsters, but Sango was nowhere to be seen. Raph couldn't believed what was happening. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was right there.

Sango was missing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Leo's gonna kill us!" Mikey screamed. "We're dead! We're dead! We gonna survive, but we're dead!"

Raph slapped him across the face. "Get it together, man!"

Mikey yelped and rubbed cheek. "For once, I actually needed that."

If Raph was being honest, he was afraid of an angry Leo. Usually, he'll enjoy seeing an angry Leo, but considering the fact how Leo acts around Sango like an overprotective parent, he was scared. He had seen Splinter being angry when he's overprotective around them and Leo was no different. The only difference was that Leo agreed that Sango needed a social life outside of the Lair. Thanks to Donnie and Karai making Sango somehow legally in Karai's and Shinigami's custody as their niece they adopted.

"There's no way we couldn't noticed her crawling away," April said. "Someone took her!"

"Is that...Pigeon Pete?" Casey squinted.

Then everyone turned pale and turned where Casey was looking. Not too far, they could see Pigeon Pete flying carrying a bag. A dawn of realization caused Raph's eyes widened as he imagined his little niece in that bag.

"GET HIM!!!!" Raph screamed.

At once everyone charged at Pigeon Pete. Donnie threw a smoke bomb at him, which made the mutant pigeon yelped, causing him to be disorient. April used her telekinetic to pull him back, forcefully. Pigeon Pete creamed. As he got closer, Raph tackled him onto the ground. He slapped Pigeon Pete across the face and held him by his feathers/

"Where the baby?!" Raph yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Pigeon Pete said.

Raph slapped him again. "Don't you play dumb with me! Where's the baby?!"

"He ate her!!" Mikey shouted. "San, I'll save you!!!!"

Mikey yanked Raph off of Pigeon Pete and smashed his hand into the mutant's mouth. Pigeon Pete, gurgled and thrashed around, but Donnie shoved Mikey away. Pigeon Pete gasped, coughing a bit.

"Mikey, he didn't eat her," Donnie sighed. "In fact, his bag is full of bread, specifically, sour dough."

"I was taking this for everyone!" Pigeon Pete said. "We're having a bread party!"

The thought of Pigeon Pete going to the Mutanimaials while Leo was there made Raph turned pale. He could imagine Pigeon Pete telling Leo what happened to him on his way and how Raph and the others pretty much beat him up to find Sango.

Growling, Raph grabbed him. "Listen here, bird brain! If you tell _anyone_ what happened, I'll hunt you down! Got it?!"

Pigeon Pete nodded and Donnie handed him his bread. Then he flew away. Raph crossed his arms and sighed. What were they going to do? They had only been out for less than an hour and Sango went missing! How were they going to find her? How were they going to tell Leo? As much as Raph wanted to think of a good case scenario, but he couldn't. Leo would kill them!

"So what are we going to do?" April asked.

"We need to split up," Donnie replied. "Casey, you and April use the police car and drive. Karai and Shinigami would look around their area. Raph, I want you to look from above, while Mikey and I drive around. No arguing or anything! After we look every inch of New York City, we go back to the lair. Hopefully, we'll find her, but most importantly, make sure you're not seen by Leo. We can't run into him. If we do...let's just pray."

Raph gawked at his younger brother. He wasn't sure weather to slap him on that last part. Usually everyone could handle an angry Leo, but this time it was different. The only thing Raph could do was nod and so did the others. Running into Leo would be something that no one wanted to face. At once, everyone did as they were told as they split up into their respected groups. Raph could only silently pray for Sango's safety. If someone hurt or anything, they could face his wrath.

OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A sexy line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO

Donnie was driving around the city as Mikey was being the lookout. He kept looking at everywhere his eyes could laid on. Every street, rode, building, and alleyway. In the corner of Donnie's eyes, he could see Mikey being very focus. Not like lazy around focus, but very focus to a point where it was almost out of character. Then again, Donnie couldn't blame him. They're all worried after all. If anything happens to Sango, it would be their faults and Leo would never forgive them.

"See anything, Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"No," Mikey sighed. "Donnie...what if...Sango is..."

"We'll find her, bro. We gotta."

Donnie gave him a reassuring smile, but Mikey wasn't buying it. He narrowed his eyes and went back being lookout. Donnie hate to admit it, but he wished that Mikey was being his happy-go lucky self like he always was in every situation they've all been through. Despite how that could be annoying all the time, it actually made everyone feel better cause of his light-heartedness.

As Donnie drove another round in the city, he took out his T-phone, put on everyone's number on a group call, and set it on speaker. The phone on the other end rang a few times and then it was finally picked up.

"Any luck at your end?" Donnie asked.

"No, but we're still searching," April replied.

"Got anything, Sis?" Mikey called.

"No, she's not around here," Karai said. "Shini is looking through the surveillance cameras, but there's nothing!"

Donnie sighed. "What about you, Raph? Raph?"

Donnie took a quick glanced at his phone and saw that Raph wasn't on. He groaned, wanting to smash his head against the window. Donnie dialed Raph's number. He waited and waited, by there was only voicemail at the end of the line. Donnie gulped and pursed his lips. He didn't like this. Donnie knew his older brother would always pick up the phone and since they're in this situation, he should've picked it up immediately. _Maybe he found Sango_ , Donnie thought. That would've been the most logical solution. Maybe Raph found someone that was taking her and did some beatings to get their niece back.

"Raph's not picking up," Donnie said. "I'm not sure if he found Sango or not, but I think we should all meet up right now."

"Got it!" everyone said and hung up.

Donnie sighed and rubbed his temples. He prayed Raph was alright and not getting himself into trouble. Even though Mikey would be the most likely to get into trouble, but considering this was Raph, he would be the second person to get involved into trouble.

As Donnie and Mikey finished their last round, they parked near the park. In the review mirrors, Donnie could see Casey and April pulling up behind them. along with Karai and Shinigami. The four quickly got out of their vehicles and raced into the shellraiser.

"Raph's not back?" Casey asked.

Donnie shook his head. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. Did any of you us ran into Leo?"

"Luckily, no," Karai sighed.

"Let's hope we keep it that way," Donnie said. "Right now, all we could do is to wait for Raph to call. April, I want you to use your psychic abilities to see if you could sense Sango. Everyone, keep a lookout. If you noticed _anything_ suspicious, say something!"

Everyone nodded as they did as they were told. Everyone kept a lookout, looking from the streets to the roofs of the buildings. Donnie fiddled with his belt strap as he bit his lip. The thought of someone kidnapping his niece under their noses just made him internally panic even more. If they're able to find Sango alive and the culprit, Donnie wouldn't hesitate to beat the living shit out of them. Of course he'll have to get in line cause he was sure his friends and siblings already called dibs.

Then his T-phone rang as everyone stopped what they were doing. Donnie gasped and saw Raph's name and image on his phone. Quickly, Donnie grabbed his phone and answered the call.

"Raph?!" Donnie exclaimed. "Why didn't you answer? Are you okay? Is Sango with you?"

"I'm fine," Raph spoke as if he was out of breath. "I found Sango!"

Donnie blinked. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, meet me at the lair. I'll explain everything."

"On it."

Donnie started the shellraiser as they drove back to the lair. He couldn't believed what was happening. They'll probably would get away with this without Leo knowing! He never thought this would turned out well than he thought. He couldn't wait to see Sango and give her all the love she deserved for going through all of that. The next time if they had to go out like this again, he'll make sure at least one person stayed behind cause there was no way he would want to repeat something like this ever again

When Donnie and the others put the shellraiser back to the lair, Raph already beat them there. He was holding Sango, who was fast asleep. Everyone cheered as they rushed over to Raph and how he did a good job. Donnie smiled and patted his niece's tiny head and took her away from Raph's grasped. He noticed that her diaper was full, which would make sense, since there were looking for her for two whole hours.

"I'm going to change her," Donnie said.

At once, Donnie headed over to his lab and he gently set his niece down without making her up. When he stripped her off of her onsie and diaper, his eyes widened. He felt like his soul out come out of his body and joined Splinter and Tang Shen in heaven. The fear he was dreading came back. Donnie laughed uneasily, clenching his fists.

"Hey guys, get over here," Donnie called.

Everyone stopped chatting and frowned. Right away, they did as they were told and went into Donnie's lab. Donnie growled and glared at Raph, who looked like he was taken aback.

"This isn't Sango," Donnie announced.

"Wh-What do you mean, this isn't her?!" Raph questioned.

"Cause last I check, Sango isn't our nephew!" Donnie shouted.

Everyone froze as Donnie turned the baby. All of their eyes widened as they turned pale. Donnie was right. There was no mistake. Right in front of them was none other than a male gentile. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you actually stole a baby!" Donnie shouted. "I know we always joked about that, but I never thought it'll actually happen! What and how did you got the wrong baby, Raph?!"

Raph sighed. "I went passed a building with a bunch of kids. I saw that baby was wearing the same onsies Sango was wearing. I thought it was her, so I went in and took the baby."

Donnie blinked. "You said the building had a lot of kids, right?"

"Yeah, babies, children, and teens. Why?"

"Raph, that was probably an orphanage!!!"

Donnie groaned. He knew that one day that someone in his family would accidently mistaken another baby as Sango, but he always thought that it might've been Mikey. He had never thought Raph would be the one who would've end up doing this and committing a kidnapping on mistaken identity. The only concern Donnie had was how were they going to tell Leo that they lost his only child?!

Donnie took the baby, handing him to Raph. "Raph, you, Casey, and Karai take the baby back, quickly. When you guys get back, we all need to think of a plan."

Raph, Casey, and Karai nodded. Right away they did as they were told, running out of the lair. Donnie sighed and rubbed his eyes. What were they going to do now? They wasted so much time and they still couldn't find Sango. Donnie just pray that Sango was alright. If something happened to his precious niece, he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure he could handle the guilt, knowing that he and all seven of them were involved. What would Leo say? What if Leo hate them? As much as Donnie knew his older brother wouldn't hate anyone unless for the right reasons, but in this situation, it was understandable.

"Do we have time to find San, D?" Mikey asked.

Donnie looked at his little brother and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know."

It didn't took long when Raph, Casey, and Karai came back. It turned out that the building was an orphanage and the reason why the baby boy was wearing pink onsies was because the workers there ran out of the blue ones, so they use the leftover pink ones instead. Luckily, the workers didn't noticed the baby was missing.

Okay, since we're all here, does anyone else have any ideas?" Donnie asked.

There was only silence. Donnie sighed. He would at least expect someone to have an idea what to do. Donnie cursed under his breath for not making Sango a tracker. It would've solved all of their problems, but he never did cause she was a baby and only stayed inside all the time. If he didn't thought so carelessly, they would've found Sango in no time. Donnie mentally made a promise to himself that if they're able to find Sango, not only he'll make sure this wouldn't happen again, but he'll make a tracking device.

Mikey raised his hand. "Tell Leo?"

"Are you crazy?!" Casey exclaimed. "Leo's going to kill us!"

"Mikey does have a point," Donnie pointed out.

"Seriously?"

Donnie nodded. "Think about. Sango's missing. We can't find her. We looked everywhere. We need to tell Leo and file a missing person's report."

"You want to rely on law enforcements?" Karai frowned.

Donnie knew they'll be questioning this particular idea, but he knew they really have no other choice. Leo would be back soon and when he does, they couldn't hide this from him. Besides, since they have Casey who is an officer after all, they might be able to get some inside information.

"Yes," Donnie explained. "Karai, you and Shinigami need to file one cause even though Leo is technically Sango's father, but we did legally put Sango in your custody so she could go to school and all. If we do that, the whole community would search for her with sniffer dogs. Casey works for the police, so it'll be easy to get inside information. They'll be able to try to find her through the day, while for the rest of us will try to find her at night."

"You've been watching a lot of true crime a lot, haven't you?" Shinigami guessed.

"It's interesting. So what do you guys think? Cause this is the only plan I could think of."

Raph raised his hand. "How are we going to tell Leo? He's going to freak!"

Raph didn't need to tell him twice. That was the one thing Donnie...well everyone was afraid of. Yes, he had seen an angry Leo, but since his eldest brother is a father and an overprotective one at that, Donnie knew that Leo wouldn't take this easy. He was sure that Leo would strangle all of them one by one. Of all the messed up things that he and everyone had been through, this was one of the things he was secretly scared of.

"I know he will, but he won't take it easy," Donnie said.

"Who won't take it easy?" a familiar voice spoke.

"AHHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed.

They all turned and saw Leo walking over to them. He was smiling and had a box from Murikami's. Everyone was looking at each, wondering who was going to tell Leo first. As much as Donnie really hated to ruin Leo's mood, but he knew they'll have to face the consequences of their actions.

"Sorry about that," Leo apologized. "I got ice-cream from Murikami's! Where's Sango? I want her to try it."

Then there was silence. Donnie waited for someone to go first, but no one did. April and Mikey were shifting their feet, Raph was looking up at the ceiling as if it was interesting, Casey was looking at Chompy, Karai was looking at the T.V., and Shinigami was checking on her makeup. Donnie internally groaned. He didn't want to be that person to tell Leo first.

"Uh...Well...." Donnie hesitated.

"I know Sango isn't asleep," Leo pointed out. "She doesn't sleep unless I'm the one putting her to sleep."

Donnie gulped. "You go tell him, Raph!"

"What?!" Raph turned to Karai. "You go tell him, Sis."

Karai gasped and looked at Shinigami, but her wife looked at April. Then April looked at Casey and Casey turned to Mikey. As everyone stared at Mikey, the only thing Donnie's little brother could do was to pause and gulped. He fiddled with his belt and licked his lips. He stared at the rest of them, but Donnie and everyone else was waiting for an answer.

"WE LOST HER!!!!!" Mikey screamed.

"MIKEY!!!!" Everyone hollered and Raph slapped his head.

"I'm sorry!" Mikey apologized. "I couldn't take the pressure! Take me away! Take me away!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Leo shouted.

Everyone turned to Leo. His eyes were literally in flames as everyone huddled together. Donnie could swore he could hear a wolf growling coming from his eldest brother. Leo glared at them as if he was wondering which one he should start strangling first. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again as if he was trying to figured out what to say to them. With a sigh, Leo put the box on the couch and glared at them.

"What. Happened?!" Leo snarled.

"The Purple Dragons were active again," Donnie explained. "So we thought we could take Sango along."

Leo crossed his arms. "What made you think it was a good idea to bring my daughter along instead of just having one person to look after her here?"

"We thought that since there's seven of us," Donnie continued. "it'll be easy to look after her. I put her in an alleyway and hid her and we fought the Purple Dragons. After that we came back and she was gone."

"We really did looked for her, Leo," Raph spoke up. "We looked everywhere."

"Raph, even mistaken another baby as Sango and stole him," Mikey added.

"You stole a baby, Raph?!" Leo shouted.

"Anyway!" Karai said. "We tried everything to find her. We really did."

Leo shook his head and sighed heavily. "I can't believe this! I told you guys to do something simple and look what happened! All of you lost my child! Your niece! How could you guys let this happen?! How could seven people loose a single baby?!"

"Leo, calm down," April said.

"CALM? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!!!!" Leo screamed.

Everyone gulped and took a step back, shivering. They all knew Leo wouldn't take this easily, but they never thought it would be something like this. Leo was fuming as he paced back and forth. It looked like he was trying to figured out of a plan like he always does, but it seemed that he was too worried to think of a plan. Everyone glanced at each other as they watched Leo muttering curses under his breath. Donnie wanted to try to calm Leo down somehow, but he wasn't sure how.

"Leo, Donnie has a plan." Shinigami said.

Leo scoffed. "Oh well, let's see if it's a good one."

Donnie gulped. "Well...we can have Karai and Shinigami file a missing person's report and we can have people look for her in the day and we could look for her at night?"

Leo just stared at him blankly as if it was the stupidest idea he had ever heard. Donnie wished the others could've have a better plan than the one he had, but what does Leo want them to do? Keep on looking for Sango until the sun rises?

Leo sighed. "You don't need to. Guys, come in!"

Then, the mutanimals walked into the lair with Sango in Slash's hands. Sango squealed and waved at them. With the mutanimals was a golden retriever. Donnie's and everyone's mouth dropped. He could've swore he saw a smirk on Sango's face.

"You knew?!" Raph growled. "How?"

Leo shrugged. "Oh hell yeah, I did. After we got the mutagen back, we all went to Murikami's. Then Dr. Rockwell sensed a dog, who was trying to find the parents of a baby. We all got concerned and went to the dog. The baby turned out to be Sango and it wasn't that hard to put two and two together."

"Why did you pretend you didn't know what happened, bro?!" Mikey asked.

"Just to see how you guys handled the situation," Leo answered. "Also, I was very angry when I found Sango, so I gotta let it out somehow. You guys are lucky I was at the right place at the right time or else something could've happened to Sango. I'm still mad at all of you though. I'm really disappointed."

"I guess we deserved that," April said.

"No kidding," Casey muttered.

Then Leo took Sango off of Slash's grasped. Sango giggled as Leo beamed at his daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek. As much as Donnie wanted to be happy that he got his niece back, but he knew they're not getting out of this easily.

"So, what punishment do you think would be fit, Sango?" Leo asked. Sango babbled and Leo nodded. "Ah, yes! Randori and thirty laps around the sewers!"

"Thirty?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Make that forty."

"Forty?!"

"Never mind, fifty."

Raph smacked Mikey's head. "Shut up, you idiot!"

Leo put Sango down and patted her head. "Now, if you guys excuse me, I need to give my daughter her bottle."

OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A sexy line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO

When Leo got to the kitchen, the only thing he could do was sigh. He was still in disbelief what just happened. Leo just hoped that everyone learned their lesson cause he didn't want the same thing happen again. He couldn't bear to see what happened if someone took Sango. The thought of Sango's biological father entered his mind. Leo pursed his lips as he put the bottle the microwave and heated it up. While he was waiting, he heard a familiar cooing behind him. Chuckling, Leo turned as he saw his tiny daughter crawling into the kitchen.

Sango slowly got into all fours and lifted herself up. Eyes widened, Leo's mouth dropped. He quickly got onto one knee and held out his hands. Leo never thought this day would come. Last month, he did tried to help Sango how to walk, but it didn't work out like he hoped.

Then Sango took a step and wobbled as she fell. Leo was about to go and catch her, but Sango stopped herself by placing two hands on the cold floor. As she pulled herself back up, she tried again. She took a small step and another and another. Sango held out her chubby hands, giggling. She kept wobbling, but it seemed like she was trying to keep herself balanced as possible.

"That's it!" Leo said. "Come to Chichiue!"

"Chi...chi..u...e," Sango spoke.

Leo blinked. "Wh-What?!"

"Chichiue."

Tears filled in Leo's eyes and he nodded, laughing. He wiped his tears, but he couldn't stop crying. Another thing he never thought he'll witnessed was his daughter's first word. As Sango got closer, she collapsed by grasping on his leg.

Sango looked up at him and smiled. "Chichiue,"

"Yes, I'm your Chichiue," Leo picked her up and kissed her forehead. Then Leo raced out of the kitchen, forgetting Sango's bottle, and called out to everyone to tell them what just happened.

**Omake**

If Sango could crossed her arms, she would. She was being carried by a golden retriever or at least that's what the breed was called from what she saw on T.V. As much as she hoped her uncles and aunts would find her, but considering everything that just happened, she had her doubts.

Then the dog walked faster and stopped. Sango looked up and her eyes widened. In front of them was her father and the mutanimals. Leo was holding a box, which she assumed was food.

"Sango?!" Leo gasped. "Wh-What? H-How?!"

"So, this is Sango," Rockwell said.

Leo took Sango off of the dog's grip and patted it's head. Then Leo's eyes widened as if he realized what just happened. He pursed his lips and growled as he held her in his arms. His eyes were one fire.

"THOSE GUYS ARE DEAD!!!!" He screamed.

Sango wasn't sure if she should be surprised by her father's temper or not, but there was one thing she knew. It was the fact that her father's anger might be scarier than her Uncle Raph's.


	9. Chapter 9

A young four year old Sango ran up to her Uncle Mikey who was watching T.V. and eating pizza as always, but near him was a bag of chocolate. Sango was wearing a pink dress with a matching pink headband that had flowers on it. Her hair was chin-length. Shyly, Sango tapped on his shoulder, shifting her feet a big. Mikey turned, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, little dudette!" Mikey said.

"Uncle Mikey, can I have some chocolate?" Sango asked.

Mikey paused as Sango gave him the signature puppy-dog eyes. She always saw her uncle do that to her father all the time and she thought maybe she could do the same. Ever since she ate chocolate for the first time, she couldn't get enough of it. She always asked Mikey to give her some cause it was easy, but after Leo found out, he forbid anyone giving any sweets unless it's after lunch and dinner.

"Aw, you want some?" Mikey cooed.

Sango nodded. "Yeah! Can I have some, please? I love chocolate like how I love Uncle Mikey!"

Mikey clenched onto his chest as if he was attacked by cuteness. He hugged her, it too tightly wailing out. Sango giggled at her uncle's antics. When he finally let go, Mikey looked around and smirked. Sango knew her father was taking a run in the sewers at the time being, so Sango had enough time to get some sweets out of her uncle. As Mikey was about to reach for the bag of chocolates, Raph popped out of nowhere and whacked him across the head.

"We're not supposed to be giving her sweets before dinner, stupid!" Raph snapped.

"It's only three p.m., Raph!" Mikey exclaimed. "Besides, having one piece wouldn't hurt."

Raph let out a sigh and Sango pursed her lips. As much as she was glad that her father wanted her to eat healthy, but would be several hours before dinner, so she has time to have some sweets before then. She walked up to her red clad uncle and tugged his hand. As Raph glanced down, Sango tried her puppy-dog eyes again.

"Please Uncle Raphie, can I have some chocolate?" Sango asked again.

Raph crossed his arms. "No, Sango you can't. Leo said, no."

"Please!" Sango held her uncle's hand. "Chichiue's not the boss of you."

Raph blinked a few times as if he was thinking about what she just said. It looked like he was trying to fight off the urge of giving her chocolate or not. With a defeated sigh, Raph grabbed the chocolate, only giving her four pieces.

"Don't tell your father," Raph said.

"I won't!" Sango kissed her uncle's cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Raphie!"

Mikey gasped. "That was supposed to be my kiss! I was supposed to be her favorite uncle!"

Raph smirked. "Oh well, looks like I'm the new favorite! Ha!"

Giggling, Sango ate her chocolate. The taste of the rich and creamy sweet filled in her mouth. It didn't took long for her to finish her chocolate. Sango walked over to her Uncle Donnie's lab and peered inside. At the corner was books, ranging from fiction to historical. Sango pressed her lips. Ever since she learned to read, she wanted to find out if anything happened at the Sengoku Era or at least what happened to the Shikon Jewel.

With a deep breath, Sango walked over to the bookshelf and looked up. There were so many books about Japan. The history, mythology, and culture. Sango wasn't sure which one to start first.

"What are you doing over here, little lady?" a voice spoke.

Gasping, Sango jumped. Looming over her was her uncle Donnie. Chuckling, Donnie ruffled her hair and crouch down to her level. Sango put her hands behind her and shifted her feet a bit.

"I just want to read," Sango said.

"What do you want to read?" Donnie asked.

"I want to read about magic jewels, adventure, demons, and time travel in Japan."

"I don't know any story like that, but I do know a Japanese fairytale that's similar to what you're describing."

Sango frowned. "A fairytale?"

Donnie nodded. He scooped Sango into his arms and sat on his seat. Sango stared at her uncle with wide eyes. A fairytale, huh? she thought. She never thought that the story of the Shikon Jewel would be a fairytale, but then again, it does make sense. From what she knew being raised in this modern era that demons and magical things are a fairytale.

"Yes, the story of the Shikon no Tama or Shikon Jewel," Donnie explained. "There was a fairytale that a girl who was the reincarnation of a miko. She was from the modern era traveled through time, teaming up with a half dog demon, a perverted monk, a kitsune child, and a demon slayer to find the broken shards of the jewel and kill the enemy."

"Did they defeated the enemy?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, they did and destroyed the jewel, but they did lost their demon slayer friend before that, though."

Sango pursed her lips. As much as she wanted to be surprised that her death was in the myth, but at the same time, she wasn't. Sango made her decision when she sacrificed herself to save her friends. She was glad that Naraku and the Shikon Jewel was destroyed. That meant her death wasn't in vain after all.

"What happened to everyone, Uncle Donnie?" Sango questioned.

Donnie sighed. "From what the sources said after the enemy and jewel were destroyed, everyone live normally."

"Oh," Sango spoke sadly.

She was hoping for something in detailed like if Inuyasha and Kagome got married or if Kohaku lived and became chief. Anything would be fine. She just wanted know what happened to everyone. Then she remembered when she stayed at Kaede's hut at times, she would be looking at the Sacred Tree. Sango's eyes widened. Of course! How culd she forgot that! The Sacred Tree was the tree that Kikyo shot Inuyasha into an eternal slumber and Kagome was the one who pulled him out. From what Kagome told her, her family owned a shrine that had the Sacred Tree and the Bone-Eaters Well.

"Are there any holy trees?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, there is the Sacred Tree of Ages in Tokyo," Donnie replied. "The only real thing that was in the myth. It's still alive to this day and there is a shrine that takes care of it called Higurashi Shrine."

"Are there any pictures of it online?"

"I think so. Let's see."

Donnie brought his laptop over and went online. It didn't took him long enough to find the images of the shrine as well as the Sacred Tree on a website. On the picture was a family; an old man, a young adult man, and a woman possibly in her late thirties or mid thirties. She looked like an older version of Kagome. The same hairstyle and everything. Next to her was another woman who looked similar to her, but older and has short hair. Sango was sure that this was Kagome's family, who owned the shrine as well as the Bone-Eaters Well. However, that Kagome look alike...Sango was sure that she was Kagome. If Kagome was living in this era...what happened after they defeated Naraku then? Was Inuyasha moved to live in the modern era? Did the well still worked?

The thought of the well made Sango clenched her fists. Since the well was at Kagome's residence, could it possibly work for her? Was it possible for her to travel through time like Kagome or does it only work for Kagome and Inuyasha? Sango wasn't sure, but she had a lot of things in mind. However, the only thing she knew right now was that she needed to go to Japan and see Higurashi Shrine. She needed to know what happened. First thing first was that she needed to find a way to get to Japan.

"Sango, you okay?" Donnie asked.

Sango gasped and giggled. "I'm fine, Uncle Donnie. It's just the tree looks cool!"

Donnie chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Now, run along Sango. I need to work on something."

Nodding, Sango gave her uncle a quick hug and slid off of his lap as she ran out of the lab. As hurried passed Raph and Mikey, who were playing video games against each other, while Chompy and Ice-Cream Kitty watched. As Sango went into her room, she closed the door behind her and sighed, walking over to her bed. She couldn't help, but hug the plush of her father. Sango's room had white walls with a flowing cherry blossom tree. She had a pink bed with frills that was against the wall, a beige desk with figurines from Space Heroes, a pink rug, plush toys of her father and uncles, Japanese antique swords on her wall, and next to her bed was Japanese masks of the four elements-water, fire, earth, and magic. The masks she got was a present from her Aunt Shinigami. Her Aunt Karai was the one who gave her the swords when she was at Japan.

Sango frowned and out her hand on her back, where she still had the scar from her Kohaku. She grimaced. Even when she was reincarnated, she still had the scar and her family just thought it was a birthmark.

"What am I going to do?" Sango muttered.

As much as she wanted to ask her aunts if she could go to Japan with them, but she knew they only go there for ninja business. The only time they'll go for vacation to visit Shinigami's family. Besides, Sango had a feeling that her father would refuse to let her go unless her aunts convinced him. The only thing Sango could think was to rely on her timing. Even though it might take a while, maybe years, but it was the only plan she could think of right now and the only thing she could do was to be patient. There was no way she could tell her family about her past life! It's best if she said it was dreams. It was believable enough.

Then Sango put her plush down and walked out of her room. Her Uncle Mikey and Raph weren't in the living area. Probably, they were either in their rooms, at the dojo, or at the kitchen. It looked like her father wasn't back from his run. Sango took the remote and turned on the T.V. She was hoping to find a show to watch while waiting for Space Heroes. She chuckled at the thought when she remembered her Uncle Raph found out she actually liked the show. Sango never thought she'll have a fondness of the sci-fi genre. It was probably because of the time period she lived at the time. Besides, she loved how everything was so advanced and easy. She didn't even need to worry about her health cause of the advancements and knowledge doctors had! As much as Sango does missed living in the Sengoku Era, she does admit that she would rather live in the modern era. She didn't had to worry about fighting demons all the time, trying to survive, and illnesses. Sure she had to deal with evil mutants, aliens, and other ninjas, but over all those are things that weren't hard to fight. Unlike the demons from her time, at least evil mutants are easy to kill. No need to rely on special weapons or spiritual abilities to fight them off.

As Sango was flipping through the channels, in the corner of her eyes, she saw Chompy climbing onto the sofa and cuddled next to her. Smiling, Sango patted his head. When Sango finally settled on a show, it was an anime. The anime was a fantasy show that a group of people were trap in a video game and they only way they could get out was to complete the game, but the thing was that if you loose all of your life points, you die in real life.

"I'm home!" a voice called out.

"Chichiue!" Sango gasped. Right away, Sango got off of the couch and raced over to her father, and leaped into his arms. Leo laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Ah, how's my little hime?" Leo ruffled her hair. "Is Space Heroes on, yet?"

Sango shook and pointed to the T.V. "No, not another hour. I'm watching an anime."

Leo looked where she was pointing. "Oh, I heard of that anime! Mikey said it was really good. Let me take a quick shower and I'll watch with you. Why not you heat up some tea, while you wait?"

Nodding, Sango gave Leo a quick hug on his leg and ran off into the kitchen. She pulled up a chair to the stove, put the kettle on it, and turned it on. Sango was taught how to turn on the stove by Mikey. Leo was fine with it as long as she wasn't cooking anything, except water. Everything else, she had to learn and watch what her family was doing.

While the water was heating up, Sango pulled the chair to the cabinets. She wondered what tea she should give her father. Leo didn't had any particular favorites as long as it's tea. He'll drink coffee if he needed, but he was mainly a tea turtle. Pursing her lips, Sango took a bag of green tea, putting it in a teapot, along with a tray. When the water was ready, Sango poured the water in and turned off the stove. She set two empty tea cups on the tray. She held the tray and slowly got off the chair, heading back into the living area. Sango set the tray on the seat and put two pillows between it. She sat down as she continued to watch the anime.

It didn't took long for Leo to finish and sat with her. The two drank their tea together. Sango couldn't help, but smile. She remembered in her past life that her father would just watched her and Kohaku play. He was busy with his chief duties, so he never spent time with them unless he's training them. Leo, on the other hand actually took time to spend time with her. Even when he was busy with training, patrolling, or on his missions, he would spend time with her right away, even when he's tired.

Her old father would want her to live a good life. He even mentioned how he wanted her to take over his duty as chief. Sango did dreamt of being chief one day, but Sango wondered if he only said that to make motivate her to be a strong demon slayer. From what she remembered, he was always focus more on Kohaku than her. At the time, Sango thought it was because Kohaku was younger and fearful of everything, but looking back now, it was obvious that he wanted Kohaku to be chief. So that dream quickly died. Sango wondered what would happen if Kohaku became chief if she was still alive at her old era. What would happen to her? Would she still be a demon slayer or retired as one?

Leo, was a different story. He wanted to train her to be a kunoichi, but wasn't sure of he should make her leader because of how stressful it was and didn't want to put the pressure on her. Sango had seen Leo lead before and from what she saw, it did looked stressful, but Leo was always calm about it. She even remembered how Leo said that he wanted her to be heir by her choice, not because she's his daughter and she had to. Sango wasn't sure if she should succeed the Hamato Clan. She didn't want to have false hope of something that was probably not meant for her, like what her old father did to her.

Then Sango felt Leo lifted her up and put her on his lap. Sango giggled and snuggled up as Leo put a blanket over them. The two drank their tea as they watch the anime. On the screen, there was a scene where one of the character groped one of the character's butt and she slapped him. Then he goes off asking marriage proposals to other women, despite being engage. Sango grimaced, remembering how Miroku would do that to her, every chance he got.

"Nope!" Leo changed the channel.

"Why you change it?" Sango asked.

"It's inappropriate," Leo answered. "What that guy did was bad. He's a pervert and you shouldn't hang out with guys like that."

"But he's still a good guy. Didn't he did that cause he liked her? What if he only did that as a coping mechanism?"

Leo stared at her as if she grew another head. He looked a bit worried. Sango wasn't sure what was wrong what she said. She knew from personal experienced because of Miroku.

"Sango, even if he's still a good person, he knows what's he's doing is wrong," Leo explained. "It doesn't matter if it's a coping mechanism. It's actually a bad way to cope cause he's using that to disrespect people. He's hurting his fiancé with his antics and she has to worry if he's going to cheat on her. If he truly love her, he would stop what he's doing and find another way to cope with his trauma, but he didn't. He should already know how to respect people, but he didn't. No matter how much the fiancé stops him from going after woman after another, he still does it. A person like that is a manipulative scum. He's only using her. The fiancé deserves better than that!"

The only thing Sango could do was to stare at her father. She never really thought of that. From her past life and after their engagement, Miroku would always touch village women and asked them to bare his child. Even though he always told her it's just a coping mechanism cause he was going to die and how she didn't really need to worry that he'll cheat on her, but in reality, she did worried. She did thought that he'll cheat on her and thought if he was only using her just to bare his child. Sango wouldn't be surprised if Miroku did cheated on her and never got caught. Sango did hoped that Miroku would change. Was she willingly to put up with Miroku's disloyalties for the rest of her life? Miroku only wanted children so he could passed on his kazaana onto his son, so he could avenge him cause Naraku was the one who put the cursed on his family. Now Sango thought about it, wouldn't it make sense if he stop his bloodline by not passing on the curse? Wouldn't that be selfish of him to curse his own children?

"Oh," Sango finally said. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, Chichiue."

It was the only thing she could say. Sango wasn't sure what to think anymore. There were deep thoughts that she kept hidden from herself and believed that everything would turn out alright. She never questioned anything from her past life and now. Her friends and family...Sango was sure there were many things she didn't realized. She wondered how many deep thoughts she had tried to stop from thinking.

Leo smiled. "Hey, you didn't know. Just make sure you don't fall for someone like him."

 _Whoopsies!_ Sango thought. Now Sango had another reason to hid the fact she remembered her past life. She wasn't sure what would happen if Leo found out that she had a leaches monk for a fiancé, but as long as he didn't find out, she would be fine. Sango could imagine that if Leo did met Miroku, she was sure her father and her uncles wouldn't hesitate to beat the living daylights out of him.

When the episode of Space Heroes came on, Leo and Sango watched it with glee! Sango couldn't help, but be at awed of what was happening on screen. Even though the show was a bit cheesy, but it was still a good show. Behind her, she could hear footsteps approaching them.

"I still can't believe you got her into that show," Raph hopped over the seat and sat next to Leo.

Leo smirked. "She's like her old man!"

"Chichiue, you're not that old," Sango pointed out. "You're twenty-two."

"It's a figure of speech," Leo explained.

Raph shook his head and patted Sango's head. "I can't wait for the day you grow up and realize how stupid Space Heroes is."

Leo scoffed. "Like that will ever happen."

"Oh just wait and see brother, cause it will."

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Then the two argued. Sango giggled, ignoring the silly bickering between her father and uncle. As she watched her favorite show, Sango couldn't help, but questioned everything in her past life.


End file.
